villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tenka Yatogami
Dark Tohka, also known Demon King, is one of the main antagonists of the second season of the anime Date A Live, she is responsible for the mental disturbance in Tohka, she is way more evil and dark of Tohka Yatogami, Dark Tohka is also the true form of Tohka, she was the true Tohka in another dimension before she came to reality and cause spacequakes on earth. She is still dubbed by Inoue Morina. Dark Tohka Becomes During the event the song contest in the arch of Miku, Tohka Ellen was kidnapped and taken to the base of the DEM, during that time Tohka was mentally abused by Wescott and Ellen, after joining forces with Shidou Kurumi Tokisaki, Shidou was trying to rescue Tohka the DEM, after Tohka see Shidou being killed by Ellen, Tohka entered Conversely, all she saw as enemies, after she enter the reverse state she attacked everyone around her, including Shidou and Miku, she enters combat with Ellen after Wescott orders the demon king should be tested to test the skills of Dark Tohka. Appearance After her turn Dark Tohka, she wore a dress with a black, cream and pink color scheme and a set of dark purple and shielded cream that adorned her shoulders and waist. The majority of your body is exposed, its belly until her breasts, the dress is open at the back and turned into a black corset (which exposes some of your breasts) and a skirt at the knee of two layers, which has a gradient of dark purple color with a transparent White enough to see the her legs. She wears a half or maybe a black lingerie that goes up to the half her legs that is connected by a thread on your waist. Her hair is completely white with dark purple tips, it is turned back using a hair accessory shaped like a butterfly that is also a dark purple with white stripes and a pair of gloves that have petal-like fists, she also uses a shielded sholders in your arms, both sharing the same color scheme as his clothing, and wears a pair of boots shielded. In other words it is very similar to a warrior of the medieval age and also at the same time a small feeling of being a queen. Personality Her personality is almost unrecognizable, she does not show many facial expressions, she only responds with an attack with intent to kill any person or living being who is in her front. She acts with a machine without emotions, it only makes some expressions in time to attack, most of the time it only moves his eyes to look at the opponent without having to say any word. Dark Tohka is extremely cold and unfeeling with a very thoughtful and indifferent attitude, he refers to anyone he finds uninteresting as nothing and only responds with an overwhelming attack, it is extremely violent unlike other Spirits. The dark Tohka not believe in human emotions, she just see love and other human emotions as a mere waste than any mortal and feel completely unimportant, Her cool attitude lets her stay completely calm and he is never easily surprised or caught off guard. Dark Tohka does not understand a feature normal spirits to fight, even against all odds, she seems to have been angry when Shidou dared to fight with her. She is also extremely knowledgeable and cunning, which demonstrates the ability to easily discover how the power of a person to work, although she is not talking very much strategist and thinker, she provides their movements even before they do. Dark tohka never uses her hands to fight, she always use her sword and your attacks from long distances, yet her power is overwhelming and very powerful, it shows that, Dark tohka not like getting your hands dirty, but she is able to do inhuman things without any remorse. Unlike most other espirits, she does not show any sense of remorse, even in her last moments she was still struggling, or perhaps preferred to commit suicide rather than die by the enemy. Dark tohka also very rarely changes his facial expression while maintaining a very melancholy expression most of the time. Powers and Abilities Demon King: Nehemah, (Bougyakukou, lit., Tyrant Ruler) Weapon: One edged sword Final Sword: Payvachlev Gallery DateDark Tohka Season 2 Render.png DLVLtohka_.png 0fba81bc.jpg DartohkaRender.png Date-A-Live-II-TR.png Dark Tohka.jpg Ep10Longs.jpg 10410533_636086543136147_4030703285172041303_n.jpg Trivia *Dark Tohka sure is very similar to Saber Alter in appearance and history, **both are a dark version of the hero, **both are monarchs, **and both control the power of darkness. *She almost went into the inverse form again in Volume 10. *She is also similar to Inner Moka, **both are the true form of heroin, **both were suppressed within the body of the heroine, **both are a version more evil and dark, **and both a more powerful version of heroin. Category:Date A Live villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Demon Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Lord Category:Teenage Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Torturer Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Evil Creation Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Mass Murderer Category:Swordsmen Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fighter Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Spoilers Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Monarchs Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Anti-Christs Category:Hostile Species Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Spree-Killers Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Teleporters Category:Spiritual Destroyer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Sorceress Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misandrists Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Nihilists Category:Hatemongers Category:Extremists Category:Warmonger Category:God Wannabe Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Big Bads Category:One-Shot Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Warlords Category:Deities Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Jerks Category:Supernatural Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Omnipotents Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Supreme Beings Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Provoker Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Outcast Category:Living Villains